


Daring Young Man On The Flying Trapeze

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> prompt patience and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt swinging.  Sequel to Under the big top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Young Man On The Flying Trapeze

Quatre wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up naked on a trapeze but the feeling of Trowa's mouth as it engulfed his cock made all his higher brain functioning cease much like a computer that blue screened before shutting itself down. He leaned farther to the side, allowing Trowa more access and room for movement.

Trowa shifted, moving a little to the side, his motions setting the trapeze swinging gently. Slowly he moved up and down, teasing and sucking in equal parts. Quatre moaned low in his throat and arched his hips up, making his need clear. One hand remained holding tightly to the rope while his other buried itself in Trowa's hair, using the silky strands to guide Trowa as he bobbed his head.

The feeling of Trowa's chuckle vibrated through Quatre's cock and then outwards through his body. In his head he could hear his lover's voice, husky with amusement and desire remind him that patience was a virtue. While that was true when it came to Trowa, he couldn't give a damn about being virtuous. All it took was one touch, one taste and patience went out the window along with his better judgment. After all, what sane man would let his lover lure him up onto a trapeze for a blowjob?

Quatre swallowed hard, trying to keep his breathing under control as Trowa pulled off his cock and began to tongue his balls. Again Quatre arched up, his body begging for more, a soft whimper escaping as his lips parted. Instinctively his fingers tightened in Trowa's hair, using the sensation to ground himself. He needed to remember where he was though he knew that if he should slip Trowa would catch him and keep him safe. His lover was adventurous but he would never intentionally put Quatre at risk.

Trowa twisted into what Quatre would have thought was an impossible position, to capture Quatre's lips, kissing him full and deeply. Sharing Quatre's taste with him. Trowa's lips trailed down Quatre's body, teasing and licking every inch of skin he could reach before once again taking Quatre's cock in his mouth.

Damp heat engulfed him and Quatre's hold on the trapeze rope strengthened. He could feel it cutting into his palm as he clenched and unclenched his fist in time with Trowa's movements. His fingers tightening with the downward motion accompanied by licking and suction then relaxing on the upward stroke until that final moment when Trowa's tongue would swipe around the crown of his cock.

The trapeze's gentle motion began to take on a stronger sway as Quatre gave himself over to the sensations flooding his body. Closing his eyes, he let himself go, trusting that Trowa would keep him safe when he jumped and flew.


End file.
